1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fluid containers and to a device to assist in neatly pouring the contents of the container. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a pouring spout which can be selectively opened and closed when attached to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products are stored in containers and are dispensed for use by pouring them from their containers. By using a spout or funnel, a person can prevent spills. However, most funnels and spouts do not allow the user to stop the flow of fluid or selectively control the amount and rate of fluid being dispensed. There has thus developed a need for a pouring spout that allows the user to stop the flow of fluid or selectively control the amount of fluid being dispensed and yet still be simple and reliable to use and inexpensive to make.